Many patients in hospitals, nursing homes, and other institutions, have need for urinary drainage devices. Present devices commonly consist of a flexible tube connected to a catheter or the like, attached to the parient. Urine drains from the catheter through the flexible tubing and is deposited in a urinal bag, which is subsequently drained.
On some bags, a check valve is provided at the inlet to the bag to prevent reverse flow of the urine through the tube. However, due to the shape of the conventional bag and as a result of the bodily movement of the connected patient, the bag generally collapses to close off the flap valve or the inlet is twisted to prevent the flap valve from communicating with the flexible tube, thereby presenting obvious difficulties.
Furthermore, presently used urinary drainage bags generally have very poor drainage due to the numerous liquid traps which are the result of poor bag construction.
According to the present invention, a fluid drainage bag comprises a first ply, a second ply, a fold in the first ply, a hollow fitting provided at the fold and forming a drainage opening through the first ply into the bag, a resilient self-closing flap valve for closing the drainage opening, a flexible drainage tube secured to the fitting and means for flexing a portion of the drainage tube between the fitting and the upper end of the bag. The flexed portion of the drainage tube opens the fold and draws the flap valve away from the second ply to permit free opening of the flap valve in a manner such that it does not stick in the open position to the second ply. The arrangement is also such that the fitting is inclined from the horizontal and the flap valve is inclined from the vertical, so that fluid draining through the drainage tube, flows down through the fitting onto the flap which opens under the weight of the fluid.